According to You
by Accailia
Summary: Birthday Present for KeiAnimeGirl. Song-fic about Sumi, Soichiro and Nozomu's relationship. What I think Sumi is thinking. One-shot. Rated T for Language and Content, probably.


According to You

Birthday Present for KeiAnimeGirl. Song-fic about Sumi, Soichiro and Nozomu's relationship. What I think Sumi is thinking. One-shot. Rated T for Language and Content, probably.

**A/N: Hey Fanficers. So I actually bet those of you who may have subscribed to me as an author, are wondering what the hell this is about, as I'm a NightWorlder. Actually I have many layers, but Night World is my main obsession. So this is the first anime I read, and I spent four hours reading it so… To all of you new readers, HIIIII! So as before this is a Birthday Present for KeiAnimeGirl! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAY! If you want to review wishing her a happy birthday, please do. Now on with a story I have no clue what I am doing with. Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Stepping on Roses Barefoot or Hadashi de bara wo fume. Rinko Ueda does. I also don't own the song According to you by Orianthi.**

**Also the Lyrics are in Italics. And the story is in Sumi's POV.**

What should I do?

I sat down on mine and Soichiro's bed, the day's events flashing through my head. It seemed like any other hectic day, but it wasn't. Soichiro had told me that at the start of this marriage, it would be loveless, so why today, when he asked me if he loved me, and I told him the answer I was compelled to say, he left. This was a loveless marriage; he knew that, as well, if not better than I did. Why was he upset when I told him I did not love him? Why did he leave the comfort of this beautiful home? Why did he look upset as I was leaving Nozomu's? Was it possible he loved me? As soon as the last question crossed my thought path, I knew I was being delusional.

I lay down in our bed, letting the afternoon play in my head. The worst part was that I let Nozomu fool me in to thinking he needed a model for his painting, when all he wanted was my body. Today I confirmed my previous suspicions. Nozomu didn't love Mui. He still loves me. Why did the two boys act so differently? According to Soichiro, I'm stupid and useless, but according to Nozomu, I'm beautiful and incredible. Why are the one's who I am wed to, and the one who gave me money for Tomi's medicine so different.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

I looked back to the day I had gotten onto my hands and knees for Nozomu. I almost blew my cover. I suppose it was a bit foolish…

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time, Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

I remember how he made me wear western clothes. I suppose I look better because of it, but I did hate it at first. I probably looked stupid…

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

I remember the way Nozomu looks at me. A sort of longing in his eyes…

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you_

Do I really want to stop all the appreciation from Nozomu?

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

I don't think I have ever attempted telling jokes, but according to Soichiro I'd suck at it.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you_

I guess I have one of the worst attention spans… Especially when we are making out…

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

I know Nozomu loves me, but he's married to Mui!

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you_

Nozomu and Soichiro treat me so differently. Nozomu treats me as if I'm a Goddess, whilst Soichiro treats me as if I'm a hindrance…

_I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me decide<em>

Do I really have feelings for Nozomu? No, but it's a shame that Soichiro can't see me in that way…

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<em>

Why are they both acting so stupid? It's confusing me…

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>_

Nozomu…

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you  
><em>

But do I change my mind? Help me…

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<em>

I know who I love. I know who it's meant to be… It's…

"Soichiro?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't have long here, so Happy birthday Rei-Chan. Please review and wish her a happy birthday. Please Review =)**


End file.
